


Happy Thanksgiving

by GeekyHero



Series: Peter Parker and Percy Jackson Drabbles [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Announcements, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Boys In Love, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Dorks in Love, Everyone Gets A Break, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, M/M, May Parker is Badass, Multi, Paul Blofis is a Good Dad, Percy Has Dad Issues, Percy Jackson Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has a Family, Protective Percy, Sally Jackson is a Good Parent, Teenage Dorks, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyHero/pseuds/GeekyHero
Summary: Thanksgiving is about being thankful and spending it with the people you love.Percy and Peter finally get a break and are able to spend time with the people they care about.





	1. Laughter and Food

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to everyone!   
> I apologize I wasn't able to update yesterday! I hope this makes up for it! uwu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Peter's family's get together

Combing his hair back to only have his crazy curls bounce back in place. Humming happily with a smile, the teen put on some strawberry chapstick. A dark red button up wrapped around his upper body, tucked in with some black jeans. Old tennis shoes were on his feet. 

Peter smiled, doing awkward finger guns to himself before walking towards his backpack that was sitting on his bed. It had his suit in there and some homework that he and Percy plan on doing together. Peter is his tutor when it comes to math and science, surprisingly Percy is really good with English.

“Come on, Peter!” Aunt May called out, she walked over to Peter’s room. She was wearing a long auburn colored dress that matched with her hair and Peter’s outfit. A grey sweater covered up the two thick straps over her shoulder. Her hair was in a really pretty messy bun, her glasses sitting at the tip of her nose.

“Ooh, look at you.” She flashed him her famous smile, one arm was holding her famous stuffing. “Can you please get the ham that is on the table for me? I can only hold some many things.”

“No, problem.” Peter walked over to her, kissing her cheek. “You look really nice, Aunt May.” the older woman only shooed him away. Peter giggled like a child, as he carefully grabbed the covered ham with two hands.

“Sally is waiting on us, come.” May opened the front door and Peter hurried out with a huff. Walking over to the elevator, pushing the button as he waited.

“We will be fine, stop worrying.” Peter said with his own smile. “We are going to be there early anyway. They live a level above us, getting there won’t be a problem.”

“Man, you are growing up.” She blew a piece of hair out of her face as she stepped into the now opened elevator. “You are making me feel old.”

Peter laughed, standing next to her. “You locked the apartment door?”

“Yep.”

“Do you have your wallet?”

“Yep.”

“See your not old, you still are remembering things.” Peter snickered as he got a playful glare from his mother-figure. 

* * *

 

Knocking on the door of the Jackson apartment, both Parker’s smiled happily at the other woman that opened the door. 

She was wearing a long, pretty blue dress as her curly brown hair was laying flat against her back. Her eyes shining as she smiled. Sally greeted the both of them as she quickly took the ham from Peter’s hands. Paul was in the kitchen with his white dress shirt rolled up pasted his elbows. He pulled out a fully cooked turkey from the oven.

“Percy was still in the bathroom the last time I saw him.” Sally whispered towards Peter, chuckling a small bit. “I have never seen that boy mess with his hair that much in his life.”

Peter chuckled quietly with Sally, his brown curls falling in front of his eyes. “I’ve personally always loved his messy hair, it just goes with Percy’s style.”

“His bad boy style, you mean.” Paul cut in with a joking smile of his own. He put his arm over Peter’s shoulder, pulling him to the side. “At his new school he is known as the “Hot New Kid’. Well, that was what he told me. Apparently, everyone thinks he has some sort of secret past.”

“Dad, please, don’t be telling Peter things he will most likely worry about.” Huffed another voice that joined the party. Turning around, Peter made a small quiet noise in the back of his throat.

Percy was wearing a light blue dress shirt that wasn’t buttoned all the way, his black hair was still messy as usual but it seemed to be put in that certain way to make his appearance more sexy than usual. His hands were stuffed into the front pockets of blue jeans that had rips at the knees. His blazing sea green eyes were poking through his eyelashes. Peter couldn’t help but blush a small bit.

The both of them may have been dating for almost two years now everything about Percy makes Peter flustered to where his heart can’t stop beating. From what Aunt May said, Peter has always had a crush on Percy since they first met. 

“Worry about what, hm?” Peter said with a cocky grin, walking over to the waterbender. Grabbing in his hands, before going on his tippy toes to give Percy a quick peck on the lips. “I don’t have to worry about anything, because I know you  _ love  _ me.”

Percy smiled his signature grin. “Well hello to you too, webhead.” Bringing one of his hands up to tuck a piece of Peter’s hair behind his ear. “You look really amazing, deliciae.”

“Dork.” Peter blushed red, placing one of Percy’s arms over his shoulder. Kissing the back of his hand. His voice was soft. “You don’t look to bad yourself, kelphead.”

“Come on, boys!” Aunt May called as she placed her sweater on the back of one of the chairs that were around the table. Peter smiled as he dragged Percy over to where their family was. 

“Wasn’t there someone else coming?” Paul asked as he wiped his hands on a towel. He looked at May with an arched eyebrow before nodding at Peter.

“W-Why are you doing that?” the spider asked with a puzzled face, he looked back at May. “May, what is going on?”

“Well, we got a surprise for you. More or so, someone else is coming.” Just as she said that, there was a knock on the door. Sally quickly went towards the door as there was suddenly laughter with two more voices.

Peter looked back at Percy as his lover only shrugged as he was also confused with this was situation. Placing his backpack by the couch, Peter arched an eyebrow. Moved positions to where his arms were wrapped around Peter’s front and his chin sitting on the younger teens head.

“Thank you for inviting us.” Said a voice that was all too familiar, walking around the corner was Pepper Potts and Tony Stark. “We would do anything for Peter, he is a good kid.” Pepper was the one that was talking.

“W-What?” Peter said surprised, his lover tried to cover up his laugh as his snorted into his brown curls. Peter elbowed Percy in the stomach, which caused his grip to loosen. Peter was able to escape the grip. 

“There he is!” Tony called with his own smile, Peter greeted him with a hug. Peter gave Pepper a hug too. “Surprise, Pete.”

“I’m not even going to ask.” Peter huffed with a playful smile. “But thank you for coming.” Tony just smirked as he linked hands with Pepper. Percy locked eyes with Tony and the genius nodded at him with a wink.

“Now are we ready to eat?” Paul called out as everyone sat at the table. Everyone nodded in agreement. His smiled with a happily, everything was happy no stress of superhero work or monsters chasing attacking. It was normal.

The night was filled with laughter and old stories. There was also lots of teasing, which would cost Peter to almost have a nosebleed and Percy to blush dark red. If someone teased Percy though, he shoot back with his own story about them. Which was a funny sight to see.

“When Percy was younger, before he even learned about his powers, he would make everything explode in the bathroom.” Sally exclaimed, she kept on giving Percy playful glances. “So that is where my handiness came from.”

“He still does it. If you ask Leo he told me that on the ship of Argo II if Percy got really excited the sink would explode.” Peter giggled into his hand. 

“Hey, it’s not like I get my self stuck to the wall with my own webs.” Percy smirked with mischief in his eyes.

“That was one time! Ned was messing with my web shooters and I got stuck to the wall.” Peter exclaimed, his hands flying every time he would talk.

“He uses those web shooters pretty well.” Tony said, butting into the conversation. “When we train he is able to stop me in mid air. Which is why we now put down pads on the ground.”

Peter laughed gleefully, his smile was so pure and _ happy _ . Percy gripped Peter’s hand under the table, lacing their fingers together. The brown eyes looked at the sea green, his lover’s dipples were showing and if you looked close enough there was small freckles sprinkled across Peter’s nose. 

“I love you.” Percy whispered to where the both of them could only hear. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Peter whispered back just as quietly, his smiling only widening. Looking down at the intertwined hands. He got this warm feeling through his chest that spread throughout his body. Peter has known this for as long as he and Percy have known each other, Percy is the one Peter wants to marry. The one Peter wants to have in his life until he dies.

As it was now time for desert, Peter took a piece of pumpkin pie and drowned it in whip cream. As he took a bite of the pie in the corner of his eyes he saw Percy looking at him, the superhero only smiled shyly. 

Christmas music played in the background as everyone still chatted quietly. Peter was just eating his pie as Percy was playing with his fingers with one hand, his ADHD was starting to act up on him.

“So, really the only thing we want for Christmas is baby clothes.” Sally said with a small giggle, holding Paul’s hand with her own.

“Why would you---” May started off until she gasped loudly, a hand flying to her mouth as her eyes were wide. “You are not!”

Sally laughed and nodded her head, May got up quickly and went to give her a hug. As Pepper walked over there to hug her too. Tony chuckled as he shook Paul’s hand in congratulation.

Percy sat there with surprise and shock written all over his face. Peter gave him a squeeze of engeroument before standing up himself. Percy looked at his mom in the eyes before stand up and pulling her into a hug, tears sprung to his eyes. 

“Congratulations, Mom.” He whispered, pulling away to wipe away the tears that started to drip from her own eyes. “I’m really, _ really _ happy.” He looked at Paul before pulling him into a hug.

“You are going to be a big brother, Percy.” May said as she wiped under eyes. “I’m going to be an Aunt again!” Peter smiled at May.

Peter walked over to Percy, grabbing his hand with a smile. “You are going to be the best brother in the world.”

* * *

Everyone now was sitting in the living room as an old movie played on the television. Peter was curled up against Percy as he sat in his lover’s lap, a blanket was curled around him. His face was in the crook of his lover’s neck.

The adults were all chatting quietly together as Peter and Percy got to have some time to themselves. Even though Peter felt himself falling sleep, he was the most comfortable he has ever been in while. 

He felt a kiss be pressed to his forehead. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

Peter nuzzled more into Percy’s neck trying to hide the new found blush that came across his cheeks. “You are the love of my life, Percy Jackson.”

“That goes right back at you, Peter Parker.” the demigod murmured against his skin. An idea came across Percy as he smiled.

“So, this Saturday at the camp there is going to be this huge feast for everyone. It’s going to be the biggest feast in history, the Romans and the Norse are going to have the feast with us Greeks. Everyone has been working together to make a place for this to happen.” he explained quietly, lacing their fingers together before kissing Peter’s knuckles. “I was wondering if you wanted to come. I already ask Chiron if he could let you in through the barrier, he knows you are Spider-Man. I didn’t tell him, it’s just that man knows everything. I believe all camps now know but that wasn’t my fault, but you can trust us demigods. We already have many secrets.”

“The answer is yes, Percy.” Peter giggled tiredly, as his thumb ran across Peter’s hand. “I would love too. Plus I haven’t seen any of your friends in awhile, I miss Annabeth and Grover.”

“I don’t know if Grover is going to be there, he has that mission he has to complete for Pan.” The demigod admitted with a frown. “I haven’t seen him in quite a while either, if I’m going to be honest. But, Thaila said that she and the Hunters recently saw Grover.”

“Oh and that reminds me the Hunters and the Amazons are going to be coming. Reyna wants to see her sister and Jason wants to see his sister, so you know big family reunion thing.” 

“That is really cool, Perce.” Peter said with a smile. “Now, I’m all excited about this.”

“You are always excited about everything, deliciae.” Percy teased, kissing Peter’s forehead again. Peter only hummed in response, his eyes slipped closed. 

“Whatever you say, water-boy.” Peter mumbled, his tone lacing with exhaustion. Percy chuckled as he leaned back and kicked his legs out. Closing his own eyes as he held onto Peter protectively.

“I will remember that.” Percy said with a tired smile, to only hear the small kitten snores from his lover. Percy smiled again, as he slipped off into the dreamless land once again for that night,


	2. Family Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets to Camp Half-Blood, he meets someone Percy wasn't planning for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blushes furiously*  
> I'm so sorry for not adding the second chapter.  
> I have been sick and I was feeling a little better so I finished this chapter.  
> I hope you all enjoyed!

Peter stood at the entrance of the place Percy called home for the longest time. He was bouncing with excitement and nerves. He was in one of Percy’s blue hoodies as an old pair of blue jeans clung onto his legs. He had his backpack full of supplies he might need while he had another bag he was holding full of clothes. Looking back at Percy with wide eyes full of child excitement, the demigod laughed.

Percy was wearing old blue jeans himself with the camp t-shirt, his necklace hung loosely around his neck. His hair was messy as usual, walking up next to his boyfriend with his own bag. He was putting Riptide in his pocket so he could be ready for any moment that could happen.

The both of them planned on leaving in two days, so Peter could explore the place more and for Percy to catch up with his friends. Also so Percy could meet up for meetings about the new camp and the place they are building so all demigods could be save, so they could go to college and start their own families.

“Ready?” Percy asked with his own excited smile. A warm feeling spread out through his chest when Peter looked up at him, his face was shining with more excitement then he has ever seen him.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Peter replied with a soft giggle, Percy couldn’t help but laugh with him. 

Percy walked through the barrier first, smiling as the familiar feeling. Looking at Peter, waiting for him. The spider looked around it before stepping through, he shivered violently at the chill that went up his spine. It felt like something swept right through him, as if that thing was looking for approval. Opening his eyes slowly, exhaling.

“Wow.” He breathed softly, Percy chuckled at him. 

“Come on, you haven’t even seen it yet and you are amazed.” The demigod teased, grabbing Peter’s free hand and lacing their fingers together. 

“Are you serious right now?” Peter said, looking offended, before his mouth broke off into a silly grin. “I’m coming into your territory, Perce. I’ve been steps away from a god before, but now I’m going to be learn more about you.”

“Holy shit, do you think you could teach me how to use a sword?!” Peter shook his boyfriends arm with hope filling his eyes. “You never know I could use it in battle as Spider-Man.”

Percy couldn’t help but laugh at the other, dragging him along. “We will have to see, spidey. Now come on you slow poke. I don’t know about you but I want to see my friends.”

* * *

 

When the both of them walked past Thaila’s tree, Peter’s eyes went so wide at the sight of the dragon. He squeaked loudly at the sight of it and Percy being Percy brought Peter closer so he could pet the guard dragon. 

“He’s really friendly actually, only to campers though. Anything else that gets closer to this tree he won’t hesitate to attack them.” Percy explained softly, smiling proudly at Peter’s awed expression.

Then they started walking down the hill and Peter was practically jumping up and down like a child that is in an amusement park. Which Percy would say it’s a very dangerous amusement park. 

Percy squinted his eyes when he saw a group of people standing at the bottom, to only wave high at them. Peter did the same knowing exactly who those people were. Both teens took off with a sprint towards the others.

“Perce!” Annabeth shouted out, pulling him into a welcoming hug. To only pull Peter into one too. “Gods, it took you both long enough!” 

“You guys are super slow.” Piper chuckled, pulling them into hugs herself. “Will apologizes that he couldn’t greet you both. The infirmary has been busy lately, with all the games that has been happening. Which as you know games equals injured campers.”

“How’s it going, Perce?” Jason pulled Percy into a bro-hug.

“Not to bad, actually.” the waterbender replied, smiling widely. Jason fist bumped Peter.

“Reyna will be here soon with her camp, Frank and Hazel are excited to see you all.” Leo hummed butting in. Smiling widely at Percy and Peter. “I could hug you both but you know I’m sort of covered in grease.”

“Oh and Neeks wanted me to tell you he will see you later, he is visiting his dad at the moment.” Leo added with a proud smile, as if he was proud for remembering that. Peter giggled quietly.

“Are the Hunters and Amazons here yet?” Percy asked, his smile still very pleasant.

“The Amazons are going to arrive with the Romans. The Hunters though are here.” Annabeth hummed as she crossed her arms. “I was just talking with Thaila, she wanted to meet you guys here.”

Just as Peter was going to reply his spidey senses started going off the wall, he looked around aimlessly as the voices around him were all muffled, the time seemed to slow down as he saw a huge rock being thrown his way. Turning his head again, his hand shot up and caught it.

Everyone around him stopped talking and stared at him. Peter clenched it so hard it broke into pieces. He blushed feverishly as he looked at Percy with a shrug.

“Damn, your senses are good.” Whistled a voice. Annabeth laughed as Percy just glared at the other. Thaila started walking over to everyone.

“So you think a rock being thrown at him is a good idea?” Percy growled protectively, his chin landing on top of Peter’s curly hair.

“N-No, it’s good!” Peter stuttered nervously. Looking back at the other girl, Peter gave her a nervous smile. “My spidey senses are something I can’t control. Which I have a feeling they are going to go off a lot tonight sense I’m going to be around weapons and all the other things. Which will be fine, just if I break a sword it’s not my fault if it got thrown my way.”

* * *

 

As it was time for the Thanksgiving feast, there was  _ so _ many demigods roaming around. All of the seven, plus Nico, Will, Hylla, and Reyna sat all around each other. Annabeth was sitting next to Piper, since she was her girlfriend after all. Leo was being harassed by his girlfriend and boyfriend, which was disgustingly cute. Hazel kept on playing with his hair. While Frank praised the both of them. 

Nico was sitting next to Will as Reyna, Jason, and Hylla were all sitting together chatting along. Peter and Percy sat close to one another as they laughed with everyone else. So far Peter was loving it here it was amazing. There was so much _ family _ , closeness. 

As everyone started to dig in, Peter felt his spidey sense start up again. He put his fork down as he pulled onto Percy’s sleeve. The older boy looked down at him, his face immediately going to worry once he saw the seriousness on his lover’s face.

“Hey, is everything okay?” He asked gently, his eyebrows knitting together. “Talk to me, webhead.”

“Something is about to happen. My spidey sense is going--” Peter was cut off as there was a shout of panic from down the table. It was one of the newer demigods on the Greek side, a daughter of Apollo. 

Every single demigod stood up in defense, many got out the weapons they had on hand. Percy stood up immediately as Peter got by his side, getting in the stance that Tony taught him not to long ago. Everyone was deathly silent as they waited for incoming attack, before a salty scent filled the air.

Percy’s eyes widen, his hand blindly patting Peter’s head. A signal for him to go behind the powerful demigod. Peter confused slightly, but not questioning it did as told. Annabeth did a side glance at the other, Percy nodded at her as if confirming her theory.

“Oh my gods.” Piper whispered out. The scent only got stronger as a wave of water appeared and splashed to the ground. A human figure started to appear.

There left was a man in his early thirties, his hair midnight black. His eyes such a beautiful sea green that it would blind almost anybody. He looked straight at Percy as his hawaiian t-shirt stood brightly from his form.

“Hi,” Percy breathed, clicking Riptide back into his pen form. Peter looked at the other man with questioning look, his head peeking over Percy’s shoulder. Which was a hard task just to do that.

“Dad.”

Peter sworn on everything he believed in that his heart stopped beating in his chest. His hands clenched into the back of Percy’s shirt, feeling anger plus panic arise in him. This was the man that left Sally to raise Percy on her own, he was the reason Percy had to deal with his abusive step-dad Gabe. He was the reason Percy was lost about who he was. 

He is also the reason why Peter might die. 

“All hail Lord Poseidon!” Chiron shouted as he bowed himself, every demigod bowed besides the seven, Nico, and Peter. Peter was just confused as all hell at the moment.

“Well, shit, kill me now.” Nico muttered with wide eyes, looking Percy and then at Peter. “We got your back, Perce. The gods know not to mess with us after the third war.”

“Percy.” There was some sort of awkward tension and Peter was suffocating from it. “Happy Thanksgiving?”

“Why are you here, dad?” Percy asked bluntly, his face showing no emotion. “C-Can’t all of us just get a break once in a while?”

Poseidon's face softened just a small bit, the gods have backed for while. Besides, besides the twins and Hera. The twins are cool, Artemis is an amazing lady and Apollo is just plain fun. Hades is too if you get to know him, Nico sometimes brings his friends down to his father’s place.

Peter grabbed Percy’s hand to comfort him, Percy squeezed his hand tight. The god looked at the both of them before sighing. “Can we talk?”

Percy sighed.

* * *

 

All three of them were alone in the Big House. Percy was sitting on the couch, Peter right next to him. Their shoulders were touching as their hands were laced together. Even if Peter was ball of nerves himself right now, he is trying his best to comfort his lover in this situation. 

Poseidon was across from them, outfit now changed to something more formal, he was staring the both of them down intensely.

“I-If this is about me dating the same sex and you are not here to accept me, that is completely okay.” Percy said, breaking the tense silence. His voice shook a small bit, Peter put more of his weight onto him to comfort him. “When has gods accepted their kids anyways?”

“No, Percy that’s not it at all!” The god interjected, his face horrified. He exhaled slowly before looking at the boys fully. “The reason why I am here is because I wanted to introduce myself to the famous Spider-Man.”

He looked at Peter with a small smile and then back to Percy. “I also just wanted to know if he is treating my son right.” That caused Percy’s eyes widen in shock, Peter’s own eyes widened slightly.

“Peter is treating me fine, dad. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Percy replied his voice firm with determination. “He was always there for me when I’m at my worst and when I’m at my best. I love him and he loves me, it’s final.”

Poseidon smiled. “And that is all I needed to know. I wanted to give you both my blessing. I just want you to be treated right, son. You deserve better than what you got.”

“Th-Thanks dad.” The demigod breathed softly, his hand tightening around Peter’s. Poseidon just smiled once again before standing up, the boys doing the same.

“Peter,” The mortal looked up at Poseidon with curious eyes. “Take care of him.”

“I will.” He spoke softly, tugging Percy closer. “I always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know something cool--  
> So we all know Percy's birthday is the 18th of August, Peter's birthday is the 27th of August.  
> I thought Peter was younger than Percy for about a year but actually the both of them were born in 1993. So Peter is actually only a week or so younger than Percy.  
> Thought that would be a cool fact.
> 
> I should have something up soon to make up for my absence! uwu  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> Latin
> 
> deliciae - darling
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this!! Again Happy Thanksgiving to all!


End file.
